The Battle For Beach City Part 1 (Pokemonboy3000)
Previously if you have been keeping up you are fine. Story The episode begins with the crystal gems sitting around in a circle with Pearl’s black board in the middle of them. “So according to Peridot it will take about 24 hours after activation for the machine to begin the process of terraforming the Earth and it will take about 3 hours after that for the process become irreversible. So we are preparing a preemptive strike.” The crystal gems nodded in agreement. “Alexandrite will be in charge of tearing that destructive device apart” Garnet said “But we have 3 main obstacles to overcome if we want to try that. Blue Calcite, Serpentinite and” “Ice” Steven said solemnly looking down at the ground. “Don’t worry about Blue Calcite, she won’t take control of Alexandrite because I won’t let her.” Spinel made a fist and slammed it in her palm. “Ice is vulnerable to sonic attacks I’m sure Rainbow Calcite can make quick work of her.” Yellow Calcite stated and Cuprite nodded. “Serpentinite focuses only on Steven, so Ammolite and Onicolo you’ll have to keep her distracted. “What about the rest of us?” Steven asked concerned he didn’t want Connie to be in danger. “You, Connie, Lion, Peridot, and Lapis will have to hold off Lodestone, Hogbomite, The Charoites, and Corrupted Jasper.” Pearl responded. Steven nodded. “Is everyone ready we are going to mobilize in the next hour!” Garnet rallied the gems. “I just called Connie she is on her way, Lapis and Peridot will be here soon too...Huh?” Steven’s phone began to ring. “Huh It’s Mayor Dewey.” “Ughh! What is it! We’re getting ready for a very important mission!” Pearl yelled. “No!” Garnet’s glasses flashed “Pick it up it’s important!” She yelled. Steven answered the phone it was a video call. “About time you answered Rose Quartz!” Blue Calcite smiled at the camera, and panned around showing Serpentinite, Jenny ,Kiki, Ronaldo, Mayor Dewey, Sadie, Mr. Smiely and Nanafau tied up in Serpentinite’s whip, Hogbomite smiling over them, and corrupted Jasper in the background. “This human told me he could call you so I recommend you make your way here quickly and bring those crystal losers! Chao!” she crushed the phone. “Forget the plan! We gotta move!” Steven yelled. --- The gems ran onto the boardwalk with their weapons drawn they came across the Homeworld gems at the entrance to funland. “Not one step closer Rose, or your human friends will be done experiencing their, oh what did you call it? Oh yes organic life!” Blue Calcite pointed to Serpentinite who sneered. “Don’t worry about my little pet there, she won’t move unless I order it.” she chuckled. “What do you want!?” Steven yelled back. “Oh what every gem wants to be loved and praised by their Diamond! And to do that were gonna shatter you and the rest of the crystal gems, and make this place a colony like Pink Diamond wanted!” Jasper and Serpentinite smiled at that point. Hogbomite didn’t seem to care. “Let the Humans go! They have nothing to do with this!” Garnet yelled back. “Oh don’t worry we're not gonna harm them, we just need the whole gang to be here.” Blue Calcite taunted. Hogbomite perked up “Look! Here they come!” She pointed to Lodestone’s ship that landed nearby. Lodestone and Ice emerged. “What are you doing you crazy bloke! I said distract the Crystal gems not capture a bunch of Humans!” It was odd seeing her former constituents tied up like that. “Ice…” Steven said and she turned to face away from the crystal gems. “We're back!” the crystal gems turned behind them to see the charoite’s holding 6 bubbled gems from the temple. “We picked out the gems we think will make the biggest baddest monsters for your army Mistress Calcite!” Chara said. “Hey those are our friends!” Cuprite yelled. “And there about to become your enemies!” Hogbomite began to laugh. “Let’s get this over with!” Charo sliced her scythe across them popping all 6. A large blue gem oval gem, a yellow star shaped gem, a multicolored square gem, a trident shaped red gem, a hexagonal orange and brown gem, and a watermelon colored gemstone all hit the ground and immediately started glowing. “Good! Then go! Destroy the Crystal Gems!” Blue Calcite yelled and immediately Serpentinite retracted her whip-sword without harming the humans and leapt. Hogbomite whipped 3 bombs at the Crystal gems. “Crystal Gems! Protect the humans and the city!” Garnet called blasting her gauntlets off causing a large explosion in between the two factions. - The screen pans to Lodestone who was running away from the fight. “We have much more important things to worry about the Core displacer should be entering the critical phase soon, I activated it over a rotation ago.” She jumped to enter her ship but was bound by a yoyo. “Not so fast! Don’t you wanna stick around Lodestone?” Cuprite smirked glad to have caught her. “Nah Mate, I’m good, you proved yourself last time we fought and I respect that.” she used her magnetism to repel the string breaking the yoyo. “Ohh can I play too!?” Hogbomite jumped down in front of Cuprite “I won’t let you hurt Lodestone!” “You won’t get away with this Raibaru!” she summoned two more yoyos and prepared to face off against Hogbomite. -- The screen pans to Blue and Yellow Calcite standing on the Funland sign “Looks like it’s just you and me again Yellow. This time I’m afraid you won’t survive!” She summoned her chakrams. “Sorry but I’m not your opponent!” Yellow Calcite flew up and Spinel lunged at BC from behind her. “ CALCITE!!!” Spinel’s fist came down fast smashing part of the sign, BC barely managed to avoid the hit. A flurry of aggressive attacks came from Spinel and blue Calcite was unable to avoid them, one hit sent her flying into the carousel. “A little help!” she called out as Spinel leapt at her to continue the onslaught. But two large purple blasts knocked her away. “On it Misstress Calcite!” The charoites said in unison. As they approached Spinel with their sytche’s drawn. Blue Calcite smiled and turned to face Yellow again. “Now it’s just you and me!” She leapt at Yellow Calcite who flew straight down at her. -- The screen pans away to Steven who rolled backwards in his bubble. He added spikes to it right before Serpentinite’s whip wrapped around it. She squeezed the bubble till it popped. Steven quickly summoned his shield but Serpentinite whiped the whip back disarming him and creating a deep cut on Steven’s hand. Steven kneeled over in pain. “Now you die for Rose’s sins Steven!” Serpentiite’s whip formed back into a sword and she leapt at Steven, right before she hit a giant hand made out of water slammed her away. “Huh?” Steven turned to See Lapis, Connie, and Peridot in her Peribot. “Connie, Lapis, Peridot!” “Sorry we're late Steven. Connie ran to help him up. They watched as the Water hand around Serpentinite froze solid. “Uh oh.” Ice jumped on and slid down the now frozen hand and slid down to the beach where it originated. “We’ll handle her!” Peridot said as her bot turned around to pursue Ice, Lapis flew after her. “Ok!” Steven faced Serpentinite who crossed her arms and broke free from the ice hand. Jasper came up next to her and roared. “Connie lets do this.” He took connie’s hand and they fused. Stevonnie pointed thier sword and drew her shield ready for their attack. Lion came up behind them and growled at the corrupted Jasper. -- The screen panned to Ice who was facing Lapis and Peridot on the beach. “Give up now Ice! We knew Steven shouldn’t trust you!’ Peridot yelled. “You're outnumbered and outmatched!” Lapis said forming a large sphere of water above them. Ice chuckled. “You know, I’m glad you two are here. I would have felt bad hurting most of the others, but you two were never nice to me now were you.” Her hands began to glow. “So give me your best shot!” -- “Are all the humans safe?” Garnet called out to Pearl. “Yes the last one just got away!” Pearl responded. Two black tentacles reached out but Amethyst's whips deflected them. “Watch out P! It’s the Slinker!” “I thought we weren’t calling it that!” Ammolite ran up to stand with the other 3 gems, she was being chased by a giant red centipede. “Honestly I thought after Tiger poofed this one we would be done with her!” Onicolo jumped out pushing her out of the way from its stinger. A large blue bird blocked out the sky and charged itself with electricity. “The Thunderbird!” Pearl was awestruck it took Kunzite to defeat her last time, could they deal with her with the others? Garnet was blown back by the Pufferfish “Stand your ground gems! We need to stop these from destroying the town. “We got more company!” Onicolo pointed out the Orange Great north monster approaching. “Listen up Crystal gems! Here we make our stand for Beach City and for the ENTIRE EARTH!!!” Garnet shouted as the star closed around beach city. Up Next The Battle For Beach City Part 2 Appearances Steven Garnet Amethyst Pearl Connie Peridot Lapis Cuprite Yellow Calcite Spinel Blue Calcite Lodestone Hogbomite Ice Chara and Charo Serpentinite Jasper Ammolite Onicolo The Slinker Thunderbird Water Melon Tourmaline Scorpion Orange Great North Monster. Vesuvainite (credited despite not appearing) Jenny Kiki Ronaldo Mayor Dewey Sadie Mr. Smiley Nanafau Trivia * This episode has the most characters of any I have written * The Gems pair off against their opponents in the upcoming episodes. ** Cuprite vs Hogbomite ** Yellow Calcite vs Blue Calcite (fourth time) ** Spinel vs Chara and Charo ** Stevonnie and Lion vs Serpentinite and Jasper ** Peridot and Lapis Lazuli vs Ice ** Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Onicolo and Ammolite vs the corrupted gems. Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pokemonboy3000